


Three Years Before Case One

by AnExhaustedArmadillo



Series: Case One [4]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Modern Era, Rich Webster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnExhaustedArmadillo/pseuds/AnExhaustedArmadillo
Summary: A day in the life of Joseph Liebgott as he chauffeurs for the Webster family.





	Three Years Before Case One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is kind of a flashback chapter to life before the apocalypse, but don't worry, we'll return to our regularly scheduled pit of Hell!

“Hi,” Said a young man standing in front of Liebgott. Liebgott gave the hipster a once over. He had dark hair but light eyes, and just enough scruff to counteract the youth in his face. Liebgott hated him almost immediately.

“You David?” Liebgott asked, and the hipster nodded. Liebgott put down the sign he was holding that said “David Webster” on it. He moved to take little Webster’s luggage. “Let me get that for you, sir.” Webster let him take his luggage and together they walked out of the airport. Little Webster was back from Harvard and Liebgott had been sent to the airport to pick him up, as rich people did for their families.

“Were they busy?” Webster asked and Liebgott knew he was asking about his parents.

“Was who busy?” He answered with a question.

“My parents,” Little Webster clarified.

“I believe they were, sir,” Liebgott said, but they weren’t. Little Webster had cold parents. They hadn’t been busy, but they hadn’t wanted to pick up their son from the airport, either.

“And what’s your name?” Webster asked and Liebgott remembered he hadn’t formally introduced himself. He put Webster’s suitcase in the back of the limousine.

“Joseph Liebgott, sir,” He responded amicably enough. He opened the door for Webster and waited for him to get in and wondered again why he’d chosen a job that catered to the rich. Webster put his earbuds in and Liebgott made the drive to the mansion in silence.

When they arrived, Liebgott dutifully took the suitcase out of the trunk, though young Webster took it from him, explaining that he’d just take it to his room. Liebgott just shrugged and drove the car into the garage, cleaning it, even though it wasn’t dirty, because that was the standard rich people had.

A normal day working for the Websters involved a fair amount of driving. He drove Mr. Webster to work early in the morning, then on his way back he’d pick up coffee for Mrs. Webster. After about an hour, Mrs. Webster usually had Liebgott take her to and from one of those new age exercise classes that middle aged women were so obsessed with. Normally that left Liebgott with just enough time to pick up Mr. Webster for lunch, which took varying amounts of time depending on where they went and who Mr. Webster was meeting with. His afternoons were typically spent running errands or doing chores, like helping the maids buy the groceries or taking care of the various cars owned by the Websters. He’d pick up Mr. Webster from work and then drive the couple to and from whatever social engagements they had planned that evening. All in all it was a pretty straightforward job, as chauffeuring positions went.

That evening, he was called upon to drive the Websters up north to a nice restaurant. He wasn’t surprised to see he was driving both the adult Websters and their son. Unlike the earlier drive, the ride was not silent.

“David, I just don’t understand this obstinance. Do you have any idea what your father and I have done for you over the years?” Mrs. Webster began almost as soon as she was in the car, seemingly continuing an earlier conversation. Liebgott didn’t bother trying to tune them out.

“Yes, and I appreciate everything you’ve done,” Little Webster began. “But I just don’t think I’m cut out for business school.”

“That’s ridiculous, David. If it’s not working out, it’s because you’re not applying yourself properly,” His mother rebutted.

“You’ve already put in two semesters. Quitting now would be a waste of money,” Mr. Webster said, not exactly contributing to the conversation.

“Is that really your concern?” Young Webster asked, not even trying to keep the disdain out of his tone.

“Of course not, David, it’s just that-” Mrs. Webster began, though she was cut off.

“It’s just that we’re not quite sure what your place in this family would be if you’re not a part of the business,” Mr. Webster supplied. Liebgott wasn’t sure he really understood the implication. They wouldn’t really disown their son if he quit business school, would they?

“Fine,” Little Webster said through gritted teeth. “But can I please transfer here?”

“Why would you do that? Harvard is an amazing college. You’re lucky to even go. I don’t want you throwing that away,” Old Webster said, genuinely perplexed as to why his son wouldn’t want to go to Harvard.

“I miss the coast,” Little Webster said simply, and Liebgott had to suppress a scoff when he heard that.

“But-” Mr. Webster tried to argue again, but his wife cut him off.

“I think it sounds like a wonderful idea, David. It’ll be nice to have you home,” She said, successfully ending the discussion. Liebgott sighed internally. He supposed chauffeuring the young Webster to and from his snotty business classes would now be a part of his daily routine. He really did hate rich people.

***

Liebgott found that driving around little Webster wasn’t always as bad or as boring as driving around old Webster. For one, Webster usually used the drive to and from class for studying, meaning he wasn’t bothering Liebgott. He also made a point to thank Liebgott for driving him, which was unnecessary and a little repetitive at times, but it was also a kind gesture.

The real reason Liebgott didn’t mind driving Webster around, however, came one night about a month after he’d come home from Harvard. Liebgott had driven Webster to a club, one of the popular new ones well attended by Santa Barbara’s young and elite. He hadn’t actually been waiting for much more than an hour before Webster called him to say he’d like to leave.

When Liebgott pulled up to the club, he wasn’t surprised to see that Webster was not alone, but had a girl hanging off his arm and mouthing at his neck. He rolled his eyes internally. This wouldn’t be the first time a Webster had gotten all hot and heavy in his backseat, the older Websters had no reservations about getting it on with Liebgott around. The pair fell into his backseat with a laugh and he felt mischievously proud at being able to interrupt them.

“Where to, sir?” He asked and the couple stared at each other for a minute.

“Your place, definitely,” Webster said to her and she giggled.

“Here,” She said to Liebgott. “I’ll type it in.”  
“That’s alright, miss, just tell me where I’m going and I can take care of it,” Liebgott said but the girl scoffed. She reached over him to input the address in the GPS and indeed directions popped up for an eleven minute drive that Liebgott was prepared to hate.

“Mm,” Webster moaned as the girl continued kissing up his neck. “How’d you know I was gonna be there tonight?”

“Lucky guess,” She said coyly before taking him by the mouth.

“Wait, are you sure you don't want to slow down?” Webster asked, and Liebgott prayed that the girl would agree. Luck was not on his side, however.

“No, I don’t, and it was stupid of you to even ask,” She said and Liebgott just knew that she was smiling as she said it. He heard them resume kissing.

“I just mean-”

“David,” The girl said. “If you interrupt this one more time, I _promise_ you are going to regret it. Now get back here.” And Liebgott looked through the rearview mirror to see the girl grab Webster and pull him back down to her.

Liebgott stared at the road resolutely. After several long minutes of moaning and tipsy laughter and horrible things that Liebgott tried to ignore, they reached the girl’s house. The pair got out of the car and Liebgott found himself letting go of a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding.

“Wait,” He heard Webster say to the girl and he groaned internally. “I think my contact fell out.” He said, pulling at his eyelids as if to check for it. Liebgott could hear the girl rolling her eyes.

“Do you really need it right now?” She asked haughtily.

“Well how else am I going to see your beautiful face?” Webster asked and Liebgott threw up in his mouth a little bit. Webster crouched down on the sidewalk outside the limo in order to search for his contact, but it didn’t seem he could find it.

“David, seriously,” His date complained. “Let’s just go.”

“Hold on,” Webster said, and even Liebgott was getting annoyed. Webster moved back into the car, examining the interior intently. His head was bowed and he crawled along the floor until he was right behind Liebgott’s chair.

“Drive,” Webster whispered harshly, and Liebgott wasn’t sure he understood.

“Sir?” He asked.

“David!” The girl outside the car snapped.

“Drive!” Webster urged again, and Liebgott didn’t hesitate that time. He stepped on the gas pedal as Webster moved to grab the passenger door and slammed it shut.

“Hey!” He could hear the girl yelling behind them but he didn’t stop. Webster gave a little laugh of relief, moving to sit in the front passenger seat, right next to Liebgott.

“Thank you,” Webster said, still smiling like he heard he’d been cured of a disease.

“Anytime, sir,” He said, smiling a little himself.

“God, you must think I’m an asshole,” Webster said, though Liebgott didn’t. That girl had been rude and snotty and Liebgott had been surprised anyone would want to sleep with her. But Webster seemed to think he owed Liebgott an explanation. “That girl was Allison Carroway. Her dad runs Carroware, the software company. My dad’s been trying to get me to date her for months because he wants her dad to lower the rate he’s charging him. I didn’t feel right doing that.”

“Ah,” Liebgott said before he could stop himself. “So you ditched her to protect her feelings, then? So she doesn’t feel used?”

“Are you kidding me? I think she’s in on it. I’ve known Allison since prep school, she’s rude, but she’s not stupid. No, she knows what’s going on and she’d use it to her advantage if she could. I’m not sleeping with her mostly as a “fuck you” to my dad,” Webster seemed to think for a second. “But, don’t tell him that.”

“Your secret’s safe with me, sir,” Liebgott assured him, smiling ever so softly. He glanced over at Webster. “Put your seatbelt on. I am not getting pulled over tonight.” He said and Webster sheepishly tugged his seatbelt on.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, and here I shall ask you for comments yet again, but I also want to thank all of the people who have been commenting!! It means a lot and it's definitely made me write a lot faster lol. Hope you liked it, thanks for reading!!


End file.
